


All I'm Good For (Prisoner Dream oneshot)

by NerdyBoiYeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBoiYeet/pseuds/NerdyBoiYeet
Summary: :)I'm sad, so I wrote a sad one shot:`)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 369





	All I'm Good For (Prisoner Dream oneshot)

:)  
One giant prison. One way in, one way out. One guard. Thousands of gallons of lava. Multiple elder guardians.  
One prisoner.

Pathetic.  
Worthless.  
Tyrant.  
Manipulator.  
Liar.  
Useless.  
Monster!

Dream agreed. He knew he was those things...

One day, the lava parted, and he looked up, surprised to see Tommy. 

"Look at you! PATHETIC GREEN BITCH!" Tommy yelled as soon as the lava wall closed behind him. 

"Hello Tommy." Dream said, adjusting his mask to cover his mouth too. 

"I need a book. To revive Wilbur." Tommy said, getting straight to the point. 

"Okay. Give me a moment." Dream said, putting a book on the lectern and getting a pen. He didn't bother resisting...after all, he was already worthless. Why make it worse?  
He wrote what was needed and concentrated, controlling his admin powers. 

A searing, burning, crushing pain shot through him but he ignored it. The book began to glow a beautiful blue and green, the colors swirling and alternating. 

"Here." Dream said, handing the teen the glowing book, "Do whatever ceremony you tried before but read this while doing it."

Tommy squinted at him suspiciously, "How do I know this won't kill all of us."

Dream shook his head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Really? And you wouldn't blow up a nation either, or manipulate people?" Tommy snarled, "Why the fuck should I trust you!?" 

Dream smiled wrly, but the other couldn't see, of course. "There's no point anymore. I lost everything...if I did that now, you guys would kill me."

Tommy was still suspicious, but hit the button and left, keeping the book anyway. 

......

Dream looked down at his mutilated arms. He had shattered his porcelain mask and used the shards to stab into his arms, smiling at the pain...just so he could feel something. 

He would also jump in the water often, and never eat unless his body's survival instincts forced him to. 

Anytime someone came, he could hear them yelling, screaming what a monster he was, a tyrant, a manipulator. 

He agreed. 

......

Time went on, Dream getting more and more hurt, even after every non canon life, he was scarred and had burn scars all over. 

Sometimes, he'd drown himself just to switch things up. He'd even shattered the clock for the glass to use the same way he used the porcelain. 

Sam wasn't very happy about that one, he came with a replacement but was horrified at Dream's state. 

In Dream's eyes, he thought Sam was happy! 

He was happy!

He was finally not making everyone around miserable! He just had to hurt himself worse. 

And that's exactly what he did. 

Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.Monster. Monster. Monster.

The same word chanted through his head everyday. 

No one visited anymore. 

After all, everyone got the books needed to restore Wilbur, and to gain back their canon lives. Only Tommy and Bad came, they were just getting the books for the other people, who didn't want to visit. 

Dream hummed to himself, stabbing the pen into his arm, smiling at the ink going through his blood, watching it seep in. 

Ink poisoning. 

His newest game that he found out about accidentally. 

He heard the whirring of redstone, looking up in surprise. No one had visited since the day he broke his mask, everyone had gotten what they needed beforehand. 

Dream looked to the books, taking one out of his chest and ripping the pen out of his arm, enjoying the searing pain it left from that action. 

His eyes widened when he turned to see almost everyone standing there, even Techno and Philza were allowed there. 

"Oh geez. That's a lot of books to write. Oh well! It'll hurt, but maybe that could be a new thing to do!" Dream said cheerfully, writing down the necessary words except a name. 

"Who do I need to revive first?" Dream asked, still looking down at the book. 

Everyone was horrified.

They all stared at his mutilated form, covered in scars, torn and bleeding flesh, burn scars, there were even bits of glass and porcelain stuck in random parts of his flesh. His green hoodie was torn and mostly covered in his crimson blood, a darker color because of how it had dried ever time. 

The water in the cauldron was completely red. Blood splotches littered the ground, and there was blood on the walls too. Even the pen he was writing with was covered in blood. 

Everyone felt sick, especially Dream's former best friends. 

"No one? Oh! You must wanna be prepared! I'll start with...Hmmm...oh! Quackity!" Dream said, quickly writing the rest and holding the book out, it floating as green magic appeared.

Dream fell to his knees, everyone watching in horror as he spasmed in pain, bright green surging down his veins. Once the book was done, Dream was panting slightly, covered in new burns (but different looking from the lava) and green lines were his veins were. 

"Woah! That was a different reaction from before!" Dream said, still sounding cheerful as he looked up at them. 

His eyes...

His fucking eyes... 

The once bright, vibrant, emerald green was long gone. In its place was a dull, almost grey shade of green with the sparkle that was once in them long gone. 

His pupils were dialated, and they looked slightly glazed over. 

"Dream.." Bad began, stepping towards him slightly, even though there was lots of space in between him and the group. 

"Oh! Here we go!" Dream said, dibbling over in pain. The ink poisoning had spread faster through his veins from the magic. Dream fell backwards, landing weirdly because he was still kneeling. 

He spasmed slightly, smiling the whole time, before his eyes closed. 

Dream was poisoned

Appeared on all of their communicators. Suddenly, the whirring of redstone and pistons was heard, and Dream fell into the water in the corner. 

"Sorry! Where are my manners!" Dream said, despite how upbeat he looked, hsi voice sounded dead. Empty. 

"Would any of you like a hen killing me? You can drown me, or you can use your own weapons." Dream offered, gesturing towards them. 

"No!" Puffy cried, sobbing, "We're here to let you go!"

"Let me go?" Dream cocked his head slightly in confusion, "Why?"

"Look at yourself, duckling! You're hurt really badly, and you're practically starving to death!!" Puffy sobbed. 

"But...but..." Dream was confused, he didn't want them to be sad, but why was she!?

"Monsters deserve this." He said simply, as if it was a common fact. 

Everyone seemed to break down. They all began crying, horrified. 

"Why are you all sad? I was the villain you guys wanted! You got to be heros, and it mad everyone a hug family! Why aren't you guys happy!? Why do I make everyone around miserable!?" Dream yelled at the end, turning to the obsidian wall and slamming his head into it. 

A sickening crack was heard and he fell back again. 

Dream died

Appeared on the communicators, and he once again fell into the water. 

"Dream! We're getting you outta here!" Sapnap said, running up and grabbing his hand gently. 

Dream's eyes widened, and for once he didn't look empty or cheerful... instead he looked terrified. 

"NO!" He cried, too weak to snatch his hand away because of how he starved himself, "No! You can't! You guys can't have a monster like me come back! You said it yourselves! I'm a tyrant, and a liar, and a fraud, and monster, and dangerous, and useless, and make everyone miserable!" 

"Dream..." George said in a hushed voice, covering his mouth with his hands and sobbing. 

"That's enough, big D! You're getting outta here! We're taking you home!" Tommy said, wiping away the waterfall of tears running down his face, only to have more replace them. 

"I can't...this is my home...it's the only place where monsters like me can live." Dream said, grabbing a piece of the porcelain off the ground. It was completely covered in blood. 

He moved to stab it into his arm, but was shocked at Techno gripping his wrist and Tubbo prying the porcelain shard out of his hand. 

"What are you doing!? Let me! His is my home, it's what I deserve!" Dream said, some anger leaking into his voice. 

Techno looked at him with pity and sadness in his eyes, before sighing, "Guess we do this he hard way. Sorry, Dream."

"What're you-" Dream yelped at the feeling of something stabbing into his back. He looked to see an arrow tipped with some kind of potion he didn't recognize. 

The world began to get blurry, and he watched everything whirl into darkness as he went unconscious. 

.......

Everyone was silent as Techno carried Dream to the community house, Niki quickly began to give orders. 

"Someone place a bed! I need potions, all that could be helpful. Golden apples, and Notch apples. I need badges, lots of them, tweezers, scissors, and a whole hella lot of gauze and medical tape." Niki ordered, everyone springing to action. 

It took hours for her, Puffy, and Phil to remove all of the porcelain and glass shards trapped in Dream's arms and legs. But it took longer for hem to get him to drink potions without chocking, and bits of the golden apples. They also spent a long time placing the gauze and wrapping the badges. 

Eventually though, they were finally done. Sighing in relief and cleaning up. 

"Damn." Tommy said, looking down at Dream and crying, "He did all this just so we could see ourselves as heroes and be happy...?"

It was dead silent after he said that, everyone practically drowning in their guilt. 

"He had no one to turn to...he was always so alone.." Phil said, looking at the now bandaged blonde in pity and sadness. 

"No! We left him! We all did!" George sobbed, hugging Sapnap tightly. 

"It's all out fault!" Sapnap also sobbed, hugging George back. 

"My poor duckling.." Puffy said, crying and running a hand through Dream's blonde hair. 

"He's not going back." Tubbo said firmly, looking around for objections but being happy he found none.

"Well...now we wait." Techno said, sitting in one of the chairs and looking at Dream. 

........

Dream groaned slightly, his eyes opening slowly. 

He knew something was wrong the minute he saw how bright it was. 

No! No! No! No! No! They didn't listen! They took him away from his home!

He lurched forward, groaning but enjoying the pain as he looked around. No one was there. He was laying in a bed in the community house.

He looked at his arms, shocked to find them bandages. He grabbed the edge bears his wrist and ripped the bandages off, but was even more shocked at how his arms didn't bleed. His arms were scarred over now. 

How long was he asleep for?

He looked around, before slowly swinging his legs over the bed, and standing up. He nearly fell over, but only stumbled. 

He slowly walked to the door, opening it, and coming face to face with everyone that had been in the prison for what felt like was he other day. 

"DREAM!" They all screamed, tackling him into a hug. 

"YOU WERE OUT FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Everyone seemed to be shouting at once, Dream eventually got out of the hug, backing up and trying to catch his breath. 

Everyone looked hurt, especially since his eyes were still so dull. 

"Listen...I gotta go back to the prison-" dream began, getting cut off. 

"No." Everyone seemed to say at once. 

Bad spoke up, "You're gonna be staying here with us."

"But...the books! That's all I'm good for!" Dream said, looking upset. 

Everyone's eyes softened. 

"Dream... you're so much more than that! You're a leader." Bad said.

"You're really smart!" Tubbo said. 

"And strong." Tommy chimed in.

"You're also really caring." Puffy said. 

"And fun!" Fundy said.

"You're there when we need you." Techno said. 

"And you've looked out for everyone's sake." Phil said. 

"You brought so many people back." Wilbur said. 

"And you've given us so much." Quackity said. 

"You're my best friend!" Sapnap practically sobbed. 

"What we're getting at is.. we're family...and we never should have done any of this to you." George said. 

Dream felt everything inside him break. 

He sobbed, falling to his knees and crying.

"I love you guys!" He sobbed, as everyone gathered in a giant group hug. 

Things definitely weren't perfect, hell, everything was a fucking mess. 

But they were gonna set things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, smiley gang :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [behind locked doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663031) by [mango_ice_cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_ice_cream/pseuds/mango_ice_cream)




End file.
